Simplicity
by Roar.Out.Louder
Summary: Varying length drabbles looking into the lives of Rin and his companions. Most will be from Rin's point of view, with a few others sprinkled in. Rated T for cussing. Open for requests and ideas.
1. Brothers

Yukio

He's reckless, loud, obnoxious and out going. Nothing holds him down for long, and when he makes up his mind, that's it. There is no limit for him, nothing that can restrain him, or hold him back. And those ambitions that he so loudly and courageously declares he can complete, puts that reckless, loud. obnoxious and outgoing life on the line. It doesn't help that he refuses to ask for help, and this only endangers him more. It frustrates Yukio, makes him want to tear out his hair and scream as loud as he can to the sky. But that never helps, in the end it only makes Rin much more rambunctious, and smug. So he portrays mild disinterest, and keeps his worry, his fretting, his love, a secret.

First story/drabble for Ao No Exorcist. Actually first story that I've posted on here. I know, it's short, and not a lot of action in it. If it gets any kind of recognition, I do have other drabbles written up, that I'll post also. If you want me to continue please, let me know. If you have any requests, ideas, etc, please, let me know (:

.Louder.


	2. Brothers Cont

Rin

He knows. He knows his brothers struggle, how he hides his true emotions behind his facade. It's rare, for his brother to lose that aloof indifference, but when he does, it's raw. There's no holding back the wave of emotions, or his true feelings. Rin is no idiot. When Yukio told him to die, it tore a hole through his heart, shredding the last barrier of his own protective indifference. It struck deep, sending a jolt of pain through him, making the back of his eyes sting. rin was no idiot. He knew when his brother shared his feelings so openly, there was one thing they could be, and that was the truth.

* * *

><p>Hi again :3 I'm going to post the few I have written up. If people like them, I'll continue with the drabble series. If you do like them, and you have a request or idea, please share it with me :DD<p>

Chacha now~ Roar. Out. Louder.


	3. Same

Shiemi.

To her, Rin is a ball of energy, always laughing, always confident. Nothing can hold him back. He's a free spirit, wild and untamed. She admires him, adores him even. It's the same for both of them. Rin and Yukio. They both go after what they want, and fight till it's over or completed. Yukio is the more rational one, always considering the consequences. But to her, no matter how much they deny it, they're so much a like, it's no wonder they're twins.

* * *

><p>A couple pre-written ones left. If you have any requests, or ideas, don't be afraid to review :3<p>

~Roar. Out. Louder.


	4. Knowing

Rin

He knows what he's entering into, and the fact that he can't unsheathe his sword makes it even worse. he knows everyone's worried about him, but really, do they have to worry like that? He's the son of Satan! he wishes they would put more faith in him, but he can understand. That doesn't mean he'll 'stop being so reckless' or 'stop running off on his own.' He's a protector, damnit! It's not in his nature to let others take the lead, or to let someone risk their life for him. Ever since he was a child, it's always been him protecting Yukio. And now that he's here, and even if they hadn't accepted him, Bon, Shima, Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru... They're all under his protection, whether they like it or not. .

* * *

><p>Another one. o3o<p>

~Roar. Out. Louder.


	5. Conviction

Rin

It was hopeless. There was no more use fighting it, and even if there was, Rin wasn't sure he could. The Impure King had literally beat the shit out of him, leaving him broken, bruised, scarred and bloody. Yet still, the monstrous thing remained, the sickening miasma leaking from its body like water from a sink. Everyone he cared for, loved even, was in trouble, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. His mind just wouldn't accept the possibility, couldn't accept it. It tore at his heart, savaging it, making his breath _whoosh_ out in startled realization.

With those thoughts weighing down on his mind, his eyes traveled slowly across the gathered people, and stopped on someone he hoped to never let down. Yukio stood firm, body in a steady stance as he shot bullet after bullet into the Impure King. There was no wavering in his hands, or his stance. Not even his eyes. He was bound and determined, and here Rin himself was, ready to give up the fight. He watched his younger brother, admiring him, wondering how the weak little Yukio could stand there, with so strong a resolve, and he, himself, the one pronouncing loudly to the world he would never give up, could be standing there, ready to watch the death of his beloved ones? Determination hardened his bright blue eyes, that spark entering them again. And with one final glance at his brother, he took off, screaming incomprehensibly at the Impure King, ready to whoop it's miasma spilling _ass_.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for the horrible lateness update. I have quite a few written up, so I'll be able to update daily from now on. Really, guys, sorry! If you have any requests, please just send them in a review! Thanks.<p>

Roar. Out. .Louder.


	6. Victory

Rin

A smirk graced his lips, though a grimace broke through every time Yukio stumbled or stepped in a small hole. Rin was slung over his younger brothers form, head lolling to the right weakly. Various wounds and scratches covered his bloody form, staining Yukio's clothes beneath him. Some were major, causing Rin a large amount of stress and pain, while the others were small scratches in his skin, barely visible. With his weakened state, his body was taking more time than normal to heal, leaving the black haired half demon in pain. But that barely broke his hazy thoughts, or even Yukio's lecturing. The only thing that was on his mind, was that he'd won.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too fond of this one. <strong>

**Roar .Out. Louder**


End file.
